


Blueberries and Strawberries

by AckrelCraw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), drunk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckrelCraw/pseuds/AckrelCraw
Summary: After a night of revelry and head-pounding music at the club, two intoxicated lads manage to stumble their way back to the inn and get a double for themselves. However, the chilly night demands otherwise as they search for what they have lost from each other.
Relationships: Creed/Arken
Kudos: 2





	Blueberries and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! Creed and Arken are both from an RP we do together, with Arken being a paladin of the goddess of agriculture Chauntea and Creed being a werewolf fighter of mysterious origins. Arken is my own original character, while Creed belongs to my good friend whose profile you can check out here. Kudos/comments/criticisms are always appreciated, have fun reading :) https://toyhou.se/creedlinq

“Ring-a-ling.” 

A chime jingled cheerfully from above the inn door, greeting two unfamiliar customers stumbling into the reception area. Shuffling feet clomped over the neatly kept carpet and well polished hardwood floor as a dark skinned young man led the way, supporting another young man with a rough leather jacket half hanging over his arms. The disoriented fellow’s shock of long blueberry hair fell over onto his partner’s already wrinkled strawberry pastel dress shirt, with two buttons loosened on the top. 

“Come on, Creed.” the blond lad chided, poking his boyfriend in the side with a cheeky grin. “Keep it together for just a bit babe, okay? We’ll get you to bed soon, I promise.”

Creed’s words slurred over themselves, sputtering out haphazardly. “Ughhh, are we there yet, Arken? We were out for so long tonight, everything’s so blurry. Where’re my hands?” He flailed his arms in front of him limply but pouted when he still couldn’t seem to get a grasp on their location. Arken curled his fingers between his boyfriend’s with a gentle squeeze. 

“They’re right here buddy, I gotcha.” Their shoulders bounced off the other’s as they swayed side by side at the front desk. The young lady sitting behind the counter let out a long yawn, eyelids heavy with the night time air. With a deep breath Arken pushed down the room’s spinning and negotiated a double on the second floor. He slid the coins over, relief heaving from his lungs as the receptionist counted them and nodded, passing him their keys. Creed raised their intertwined hands with a “thank you”, but the lady only responded with a raised eyebrow, noticing his conspicuously rosy face.

Step by arduous step, Arken helped Creed up to their room, his boyfriend letting out a low groan at his distaste of physical exertion. The blond chuckled, his brain vibrating at the frequency of sugar and liquor. “This is better than crawling all the way back to the rest of the group, I promise. Just be happy I can at least pretend to be sober you silly, frilly drunk.” 

“I- I’m not!” Puffing out his cheeks in a pout, Creed flared up his collar with squinted eyes. “You, you shut it you handsome bitch. I’m more sober than you’ll ever be.” He swayed back and forth as though rocked by invisible waves, leaning forward and messily mooshing his lips against Arken’s cheek. A giggle bubbled up from the well-dressed lad, lifting his chest up into the air. 

His knees knocked against Creed’s as he gently extracted himself from the punk boy’s affection with a sunshine smile. “I think you need a soft bed more than these soft cheeks, bud.” The pout from Creed came back, but this time Arken couldn’t be convinced to stop as he pulled out their key with a jingle. It took him a few attempts to pop it into the keyhole, but eventually he managed to swing the door open. 

The inside of the room was open and comfy, the subtle scent of freshly laundered sheets and cedar planks tickling the backs of their noses. Creed went flying from out behind Arken and collapsed face first on to the nearest bed, wriggling around on the mattress. “Arken, you gotta try this out man. It’s so soft and clean and wonderful.” Brain still buzzing with the copious amounts of grenadine from the hour before, Creed was practically vibrating in place despite how lethargic his muscles felt. Memories flitted through his mind as the darkness of the mattress engulfed him: dragging Arken on to the dance floor, pressing him against the wall in a hurry, nostalgic strawberry blush coloring his dark cheeks the whole night. His lips were parted, ever so slightly, but before Creed could lean in to close the gap, they were swept up into the music once more. 

He felt the cushion beside him dip down, and two callused hands rubbed against his shoulders as he heard Arken hum in agreement. Creed scooted over to give his boyfriend more space, and he soon found himself the little spoon despite there being two beds in the room. His nose brushing against the back of Creed’s neck, Arken held himself tightly to the other, 

A pristine silence filled the space around them, drowning out the static in their ears sustained from the booming music of the bar. Not a single movement stirred from either of the two, a careful tiptoe to preserve the tranquility of the atmosphere. An unspoken agreement brought Creed and Arken’s hands together against their hips. The blond man clutched the other gingerly, and a welling anxiety caught in Creed’s throat, fluttering from his lips and disturbing the silent air.

“How long will this last, Arken? How much more time will we have away from our duties before we’re back on the road, and we can’t do this anymore?” The beating of his heart hitched, thudding against the walls of his chest. “I- I’m scared of losing this, what we have.” 

Drowning atop the covers, Creed was stricken by claustrophobia, wishing he was curled up in the familiar blanket he and Arken would share as their party camped by the side of the road. He felt lost, the buzzing in his brain snapping into his ears, now ringing as reality crept back in. Arken brought him home, squeezing his hand gently, to coax him back, and firmly, to keep him grounded. A comforting hum rumbled deeply from the blonde boy as he wrapped his arms around Creed, bringing his hand with him. 

“Don’t you remember, Creed? When you had that nightmare about the ghosts of your past, I woke up beside you. When you made that bouquet of flowers for me, I held you close to my heart. When you finally shared your pain with me, I carried that burden with you.” A fading creak echoed from the outside hallway, but Arken drew him back to the moment with a soft kiss on the neck. “I’ve given you a part of my soul, it belongs to you now.”

A wave of nostalgia crashed into Creed, knocking his heart off balance and forcing him to curl into himself. He wriggled around to face Arken, anchoring himself in his verdant eyes, engulfing himself in the colors of budding crops and a flourishing spring. 

“Even before we met, I think I was always waiting for the part of you that I was missing.” He leaned in, lips leading the way forward as he pressed himself further towards Arken. However, Arken’s lips were playing with a mischievous smirk as he pushed his sweetheart back with a tender poke on the nose. 

“Creeby, you’re still wasted off your mind, are you sure you want this right now?” The boy with blueberry hair balled his fists in Arken’s dress shirt, crumpling the pastel cloth in his daring grip. With a shift of his hips and a tug, Creed pulled himself on top of Arken, forehead pressed against the other’s. The air in the room suddenly grew warmer with their legs tangled up, hearts syncing to an allegro. 

Creed’s canines poked out between a quiet growl, and his eyes twinkled greedily. His voice cut through the moment and pushed its way past the haze of drunkenness. “I need as much of you as you can spare, can you give that to me?” 

There’s a flash of white from a grateful grin. “I never thought you’d ask.” With his casual grace, Arken propped himself up on his elbows, letting Creed steal as much love from his lips as he wanted. He gave back in equal parts, running his hands through his partner’s hair and pulling him as close as their physical forms would allow. Kissing him on their bed, their souls touched for the first time since Arken found Creed hidden away from the world. Sparks flickered and burned between their bodies, ignited by the intimacy of those who were lost until they discovered themselves in another. 

Creed smiled into Arken’s lips, with his hand cupping the side of his flushed cheeks, fingers curled delicately around his ear. His forehead was tickled by warm breath as Creed whispered amongst the blinding fireworks that sparkled from radiant, golden eyes. “You promise that you’ll be with me until the death of the world?”

The strawberry boy placed another sweet kiss on Creed’s lips, chest heavy with adoration. “Until death and beyond, always. I would remind you when you wake up beside me each morning, hint at it in your restless dreams, confide it in the secrets we share with the sunset. Every hesitant step you make towards the future will find its echo right beside the prints you leave before our horizon.” Ever so delicately he laid Creed’s head down on the pillow, pulling the blankets up over them. Finally, the relentless drive of the pounding night caught up to the two. They entwined their fingers together so as to not lose each other in the night as they drifted off. 

Before sleep overcame them, Creed muttered one last “I love you”, sending it off into the wind. Faithfully, the breeze delivered his message, and murmured the honey words through Arken’s dreams. He smiled peacefully, greeting Creed on the windswept plains of their imagination.


End file.
